Exterminatory camp
by creativehanes
Summary: Concentration camp of point of wiev hard core SS men.


**Exterminatory camp**

Gunther reflected, which way would diversified yourself the day. To the end of his supervisory services was long time yet, autumn sun has heated nicely after several days drenchers and work have progressed faster, than was rain had stayed pools and the largest ,such smaller circa to drumsticks deep small lake,was just outside excavation where a lot of men have worked.

Seven bodies have rolled in mud near excavation with mire. .It were thoze they could not work yet.

SS scharfuhrer Gunter Steinbrenner sometimes with kick checked up,if somebody of them only no malingers. He decided get rid of them out of earth efore prisoners leaving to the camp, in order to use thein in agony .After half - yearly service in camp he haven´t felt in excruciation of prisoners almost no excitement ,how that was in the early weeks his services after his accession to exterminatory prisoners was however for him and his mates something like drug, they had to have for ever stronger of plunged(bumped off ) prisoners already haven´t call out that intoxicating feeling , sexual fever and pleasure from well done work in them, how it had been at the first so they forged new wals of butcherly manners torture,vexation, vilify and force at liquidation that manner they talked at pubs, on parties ect and it had been very funy for them. .Who devised something new, got and respect of others.

Hans went at noon for invitedd several of his friends in dining room, to come to excavation two hours before terminations working shift.

Before Gunther returned to excavation, he have took thick insoluble felt tip in his bedroom. In excavation worked perhaps sixty prisoners in very fast rate .They hed arrived in yesterday transport, They wasn't so god - forsaken and emaciated yet like the others, that were kept up in KT a little longer. Guntera have decided to play a few with them. During afternoon he have picked out twelve strong prisoners. He have eyed them properly and slowly. They were very dirty from mud .Hans havecommanded they strip naked , and then have ordred them to a little wash up. Then he have sent two mostly jaded prisoners back work to the had took out felt tip out of pocket and have written one prisoner large number 1 on his chest,close - shaven head and back . Afterwards Hans have ordered him to write other prisoners numbers on same seats upwardly.

Then have came 8 Hans´s friends. Xxx

The youngest was Hans. He was 20 years old. He was an excellent sportsman, at camp games excelled in all discipline, but mostly have succeeded in in swimming and shooting, where he didn't have was much entertaitmen in the pup,when he had described his attempts at prisoners with best friends of Gunther, Detlef came had hit off the first minute they jointed the admired, how fine he sings and at their turistic ways around surroundings and races on wheels he was excellent. They have disposed to prisoners hard last day together several times

"I see, you have a nice menagerie here. It are goodies.(It is an selected team.) What kind of show have you prepared for us? "asked next from arrivals , big athletic Ingo. Gunther have explained, what kind of show be here He have called them up to wager on several number(separate cipher) of prisoner. He have observed the prisoners during afternoon and had napped prisoners that holds at longest the took pleasure to win same mark.

Then he came forward the choiced prisoners and said :"That from you ,who win this fight, will be unbent(dischargeed) from the camp."

It have evoked raillery in faces of guard ,who stood behind the prisoners.„You will fight over life in those pool. You will get into the pool and you will try each other drown in it. That will win , who will stay alive. Who won't fight, I'll do with him the worst things all day long tomorrow , before he will die!". „ So run!" commanded Gunther and took out whip, which he like worked with.

The prisoners waded in pool grudgingly, anybody didn't want start. Gunter slashed whip several times and on bodies some prisoners discovered bloody stripes. „ So, set in, you shit!", cheered some guards.

One tall prisoner didn´t maintain stress. He jumped on one smaller prisoner, they both spanked to the swampy towards them brisk up next prisoner. He was very similar to that smaller and both tried get the tall prisoner below water. The tension was thrashed out. In pool occurred indescribable turmoil. Gunther sharpened the babel with his s whip sometimes. Both brothers have got the tall prisoner below water already. He managed to give big stroke one of them .That stayed lay on limit pool knocked he have had exhaustive work with the sekond brotheh,than he stayed still underwater. Paralyzed prisoner waked up. He jumped on the tall didn't have power defend him already . The tall layed inert in pool in a few moments."I lost my money" said Hans wagered the tall.

During an hour stayed only five player out in pool .Fortunately remained alive the prisoners, at what wagered mostly of guardThey did´t try to fight their game fight was amusing. It call out salvoes laughter among guards .After next half hour didn´t change anythig, even if Gunther used the whip several Gunther. interrupted the fight on moment and said to the prisoners:"If won't match finished exactly to the 30 minutes,Iĺl torture you all the day tomorrow to the fight came minutes before the end have fought only Gunthers favorite prisoner and one prisoner, on whose had wagered 4 the time limit got by,Gunther wanted the fight end . ,He enjoyed ,how he with those two tomorrow will play,when he lost money. But other soldiers him have persuaded to let it yet sometime run. And fauvorite began the moment the fight was ended. Gunters faouvorite stayd sayd to him:" You have won. But you had exceed the time I am very have won maney for my. I didnt torture you." and shot him in the head.

The guard have Gunther knew,they will talk about it a long time in the pubs.

He ordered to finish the work in excavation and shot the jaded laying prisoners.


End file.
